Earth Prime
by RyansKid
Summary: An almost complete reimagining of the Earth with no superheroes. Part Elseworlds, Part company crossover.


His name is Clark Kent…and this is not his Earth.

He sits hunched over upon the surface of the moon, staring down at the glistening blue ball that is Earth. But this beautiful place is not the planet Clark Kent knows and loves. He scans the surface with his telescopic vision, just one power of many granted him through his Kryptonian lineage. He only gazes for a moment, and in that moment he see twenty-seven acts of violence in New York alone.

'_This is wrong,'_ he thinks to himself. '_Where are the heroes? Why aren't they doing anything? Where is Superman? This is wrong. This Is Wrong!'_

"This Is Wrong!"

He screams with all his might, his powerful voice unheard, lost in the terrible, endless vacuum of space. He punches into the crust of the moon, powerful blows driving deeper, and deeper still. He then wraps his hand around a solid chunk of rock and begins to lift. Effortlessly the orbital body is lifted over his head.

"Wrong Earth. Stupid, stupid wrong Earth."

Clark Kent swings his arms forward and the moon goes hurtling towards the planet below. He watches with glee as it gets closer and closer. The smile that comes to his lips as it breaks through the Earth's atmosphere is one of genuine happiness.

But then the red around the moon becomes more intense, more focused. Then a blazing red light comes barreling through the center of the plummeting hunk of rock, and around the red Clark Kent notices something else. A tint of green.

Suddenly the moon is smashed into hundreds of pieces as Superman barrels through it. The pieces to large to burn up in the atmosphere are corralled by Green Lantern and sent back into the black morass of space. Then Clark notices that Superman is coming right for him.

"I don't know who you are. But This. Ends. Now."

Before the Man of Steel can land his first blow a hand even stronger than his wraps itself around his throat. With a strength unlike anything Superman has ever felt the fingers tighten and begin to choke the very life from his Kryptonian body. He looks up into the eyes of the man in front of him. No, not a man. A boy.

"You're not Superman. You're just a stupid, wrong wannabe."

Superman feebly attempts to claw at the hand around his throat, trying to muster strength by thinking of his loved ones. Of Jimmy and of Lana. And Lois. But the boy wraps both of his hands around Superman's neck and squeezes with all of his considerable might.

"Who…Who..are you…" he manages to gasp before his breath leaves him forever.

"Prime. But one day…one day I'll be Superman. And no one can stop Superman. No one. Least of all some pathetic Green Lantern."

The boy punches a whole clean through Green Lantern, who has been trying desperately to aid Superman but to no avail. He then chucks the lifeless corpse towards the center of the universe, towards Oa, the home of all Green Lanterns.

"Stupid Earth. Stupid heroes."

Superboy Prime flies down to the surface of the planet, shrugging off the attacks of lesser heroes. He digs his hands into the ground and he begins to push. And push. And push. And the small blue planet begins to move. The harder he pushes the faster it begins to move until finally he lets go and it goes flying into the sun.

"Faster than a speeding bullet. Heh."

As he was about to begin his long journey back to his dwelling in the Source Wall he felt something. A familiar twang, a discharge of energy he knew all too well. It felt like the machine Alex had used to recreate the multiverse. He felt the energy source again, then again. Worried it might disappear he flew as fast as he could in the direction of the energy spikes.

It was getting stronger, closer, but still he saw nothing. Again Prime used his telescopic vision, he focused harder than he ever had before. And he saw it. It was only for a second, and it was only a slight flash of sunlight against metal, but he saw it. Whatever it was, it was big. And it was cloaked.

He tore into the massive space station like it was a tin can. He used his X-ray vision to give the station a once over. There was no on below him, and no one above. Then he noticed someone moving at the far end of the space station. They were about to enter what looked like some kind of teleporter. Now of course the boy couldn't have that. He used his heat vision to take the person's legs off at the knees.

As he melted his way across the station sirens blared and a cold metallic voice warned him of a pressure breach, not that he cared. The cold of space was like a walk in the park for him.

"Who…Who dares attacks the station of the Monitors," the red skinned man sputtered out in obvious agony.

"Monitors huh? Are you guys and those little blue dwarves like, related? You kind of look alike," Superboy lifted the Monitor up by his collar and sneered at it. If the thing really did have any relation to the Guardians of the Universe, he was going to give it a very slow, very painful death.

"The Guardians of are no concern to us. We see countless Guardians, at the center of countless universes."

"Ohhh I see. The multiverse right?"

"Yes. How did you come into such knowledge? It is not for lesser beings to know."

"Lesser being?"

Prime incinerated the Monitors left hand and took delight and the noises it made.

"I cry your pardon. I meant no offense Kal-el of Earth Prime."

"You know me?"

"I do. We all do."

Superboy glanced around the seemingly empty station.

"We?"

"Yes my companions and I. They are gone now, moved on through the teleporter. The destruction of this Earth leaves us with nothing to monitor."

"Where did they go?"

"Why, they have gone to aid others of our kind in the monitoring of the many other Earths."

With that Superboy's grip slackened. If these ugly red things had the ability to travel to other universes, then maybe they could send him home. No more making the long trek back and forth to the Source Wall.

"You're gonna send me to Earth Prime. Now."

"That is something that I cannot do. I cry your pardon Kal-el of Earth Prime."

"If you don't do it I'll kill you."

"You will kill me regardless."

"Do you things have a home? A place where you live," the Monitor went as pale as his kind can, already knowing what Superboy Prime was hinting at.

"There is no way you can work the teleporter, you cannot leave here."

"I analyzed the Anti-Monitors armor and built a version of my own from scraps. If you think for a second this stuff is too advanced for me then you're being stupid. I will find a way to make it work, and I will go back home. But before I do I'll make a little stopover in whatever place you things live. And while I'm there I will tear it to pieces. Do you understand."

The monitor was very quiet for a long while. He thought of his fellow Monitors, but more importantly he thought of the true treasure his home held. If it were to be destroyed then Earth, the multiverse, all existence would cease to be. He could not let this black hearted creature do such a thing.

"Very well. Stand there, in the teleporter. I will recalibrate it to your desires."

Superboy dropp the Monitor and stood still as it crawled over to a console and began to make the proper corrections. Then the thing started to hum. The whole station began to shake, and a brilliant light began to envelope Prime.

"I swear that if you tricked me, I'm going to find you. I'll find you, wherever you live, and I will kill everything."

Then his head was swallowed up by the light and he felt every single one of his atoms being pulled. At first in a million different directions, then just one. He appeared in a station identical to the one he was just in, only this was filled with Monitors. He burned them all alive and smashed the station into a million pieces.

Then he started flying.

He flew harder and faster than he ever had before. And when the first rays of sunlight hit him he knew. He gazed down at the little blue planet and he knew.

"I'm home. I'm Home!"

But his celebrations was short lived for something caught his eye. It was flying over the fields of Kansas, near Smallville. It was a flash of blue and gold. He looked harder, straining his eyes to keep up with the thing.

What he saw made his heart sink.

It was a man. A man clothed in yellow. A man with a blue cape.


End file.
